Suicide
Suicide is a professional wrestling persona, used by multiple professional wrestlers in IMPACT Wrestling (formerly Total Nonstop Action Wrestling). Suicide first appeared as a fictional character from the video game TNA iMPACT!. In December 2008, the Suicide character was introduced on television as a real-life wrestler. Originally portrayed by Frankie Kazarian, Christopher Daniels held the role for a time in early 2009 and went on to win the X Division Championship. In June 2010, Kiyoshi became the third man to use the gimmick. In October 2010, the gimmick was dropped, but made a brief return in January 2011, once again being portrayed by Christopher Daniels, before being dropped once again in April 2011. Suicide returned to television in May 2013 portrayed by TJ Perkins. Austin Aries wrestled under the Suicide gimmick for one day and won the TNA X Division Championship on the episode of Impact Wrestling which aired on June 27, 2013. Suicide was "revealed" to be TJ Perkins on the June 30, 2013, episode of Impact Wrestling, where his ring name was changed to Manik, using a slightly altered version of the Suicide ring-gear, with new music. Perkins remains the only man to have wrestled under the Manik persona. The Suicide persona returned in July 2016 for TNA One Night Only: X-Travaganza 2016, portrayed by Jonathan Gresham. In March 2017, Caleb Konley became the most recent wrestler behind the mask. Video game Suicide was originally created by Midway Games as an original character for the TNA iMPACT! video game, released on September 9, 2008. As an original character, Midway had full license with how to use him, unlike with the other characters, who were either trademarked by TNA or by the respective wrestler. The character is voiced by Low Ki, who also did motion capture for the game and appears as himself. In the game, Suicide is a professional wrestler moving up the ranks of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, when prior to his match for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, he is approached by the Latin American X-change, who tell him to throw the match. Suicide does not comply and instead goes on to win the title, resulting in him beaten up beyond recognition by LAX and left for dead in Mexico. Doctors find him alive, but suffering from amnesia, and aid in his recovery while offering free plastic surgery as well. This allows the player to create their own look for Suicide, establishing his new identity in the process. From there, Suicide (under his new identity) finds that he has a knack for professional wrestling. After success in Mexico and a U.S. army base, Kevin Nash recruits Suicide for the TNA roster. After conquering the X Division and the tag team division, the latter of which with Eric Young as his partner to form the tag team known collectively as Salty Biscuits, LAX kidnaps Young and orders Suicide to go and win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship from Kurt Angle and then drop the title to Jeff Jarrett. After regaining the World Heavyweight Championship Suicide remembers his past and finds out that it was Jarrett who called the hit on him. After Nash and Samoa Joe are able to save Young from LAX, Suicide gains revenge on Jarrett by defeating him in the match for the World Heavyweight Championship. Wrestlers who have portrayed Suicide Low Ki provided voice and motion capture for the character in the TNA iMPACT! video game. On the June 27, 2013, edition of Impact Wrestling, Austin Aries stole the costume in order to win the X Division Championship in order to use "Option C" at that year's Destination X. * Frankie Kazarian * Christopher Daniels * Kiyoshi * TJ Perkins * Jonathan Gresham * Caleb Konley In wrestling * Finishing moves ** DOA – Dead On Arrival (Leg trap sunset flip powerbomb) ** Running double high knee to a cornered opponent's chest transitioned into a double knee facebreaker ** Rolling moonsault side slam ** Suicide Solution (Overhead flipping leg hook belly to back suplex) * Signature moves ** Guillotine legdrop ** Headbutt ** Jumping back kick ** Rolling fireman's carry slam ** Running front dropkick ** Running snapmare driver into the turnbuckle ** Slingshot Oklahoma roll ** Springboard back elbow ** Swinging Russian legsweep * Nicknames ** "The Dark Savior" * Entrance themes ** "Coming Alive" by Dale Oliver Feat. Adam Skags Championships and accomplishments * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA X Division Championship (1 time) ** X Division King of the Mountain (2009) Category:Alumni